nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreugol system
an sunset.]] The Dreugol system is a system made up of two, solar-type stars, nine planets, and countless planetary debris. The system is known to the s of as , a star system approximately 35 (11 ) away in the . Because of the small orbits of the two stars, any planetary body is required to orbit the central mass of the two stars (rather than one the two components). Because of which, the system is classified as a . The Dreugol system is the homesystem of planet Dazbog and the yadderevoes. Stellar system The two suns of the Dreugol system (known locally as Melyn and Oren) are two stars, meaning that both are similar in many ways to . It is believed that the Dreugol system formed over 5 billion years old, with all planetary bodies being roughly the same age. It is currently unclear whether Melyn and Oren formed together, or if the two formed separately and eventually migrated into orbit around each other. The primary star is named Melyn (known as Delta Trianguli A on Earth), and is classified as a star of the of G0V. Out of the two, Melyn is the most similar to Sol in size and luminosity, with the exception that Melyn is more enriched than Sol. The secondary star is named Oren (Delta Trianguli B), is is classified as an stat of the spectral type K4V. Unlike Sol or Melyn, Oren is much smaller, dimmer, and poorer in elements. Both stars orbit each other at an average separation of 0.11 (1 AU is the distance between Sol and Earth), with a circular orbit that takes approximately 10.02 days to complete their inclined orbit of 167° from Earth's perspective. Because of their close proximity and orbit, Melyn and Oren are tidally locked onto each other, causing the two stars to admit more often than Sol (with the rare occurrence of s). The name Dreugol (pronounced "dray-OOO-gal") originates from the Yadderevic word for "suns." Though most species outside the system or in the outer reaches of the system (which see the two stars as a single bright point) say Dreugol to describe both stars, natives separately name the two stars. The names Melyn and Oren originate from the overall color and radiation the particular star admits. Planetary system The Dreugol system is believed to have formed approximately 4.9 billion years ago. (0.3 billion years prior to the formation of the ), with Dazbog and the other planets forming around the same time. Just like our sun, the Dreugol system is divided between inner terrestrial planets and outer jovian planets. Inner planets The inner Dreugol system is comprised of five . The five planets are Kalvelis, Svarog, Ragana, Dazbog, and Buga. Because of the gravity of the two stars, planets require to be as far out as 0.3 s from the central mass in order to remain in a stable orbit. Kalvelis and Svarog are the two inner most planets. About the same size and mass as Mercury, and have similar appearances. Both planets are dead and full of creatures and scares from the formation of the system billions of years ago. Both planets orbit relatively close to each other, causing gravitational affects between the two. .]] The three largest terrestrial planets are Ragana, Dazbog, and Buga. Ragana is highly volcanic and has a greenhouse atmosphere. The greenhouse is not as extensive as on Venus, in which you can see the surface of the planet from space. Dazbog is the smallest of the three, but the most precious, as it is the home of oceans and civilization. Buga is the largest of the three, and very unique. The planet is going threw a deep freeze that blankest the planet in ice and snow. Water has been discovered on the planet, but similar to Mars, the water does not last long on the surface before freezing into ice. Outer planets The outer Dreugol system is comprised of four gas giant planets, each as unique and diverse as the gas giants of the solar system. The four planets are Otshirvani, Perun, Zvaizdikis, and Vodnik. .]] Planet Otshirvani is a Neptune-mass planet. Almost similar to Uranus, the planet is highly tilted (129°), causing odd seasons during the year. The planet also has a large ring system, much thicker than Saturn. Planet Perun is much more massive than Jupiter, making it the largest planet in the system. The planet is much cooler and than Jupiter, causing a combination of ammonia and methane clouds in the atmosphere (causing the planet to look green and white in color). Zvaizdikis is a "Uranus-twin" in many ways. Much cooler and the least active of the gas giants. Unlike Uranus, Zvaidikis has almost no axil tilt. Vodnik is a the second largest planet in the system. A combination of Jupiter and Neptune, the large planet has an active core and high winds. The planet appears similar to Neptune, but with more white clouds due to greater internal temperatures. Distance and visibility Dreugol has a family of stars neighboring it (just like Sol). The closest star to Dreugol is the red dwarf star Blizka (known as Gliese 3147 on Earth) which is almost two light-years from the Dreugol system (much closer than would the closest star to the Sol system). The closest planetary system to the Dreugol system is Upsilon Andromedae (which contains three jovian planets) at eleven light-years. Behind the scenes * The name Dreugol is a play on the (Dreieck) and (треугольник, treugol'nik) words for triangle. Originally, the German word Dreieck was used as the name for the system. * The name of the individual stars are named after the words for the color yellow (melyn) and orange (oren). * The word inspired Moore to use "-ol" as the ending for plural words in Yadderevic, and inspired the letter "treug" in the huicheg (the Yadderevic alphabet). * The main reasoning that Moore chose Delta Trianguli is because of his fondness for (Moore's favorite Greek letter) and the (Moore's favorite shape). External links * Alien Sunset. NASA. * Delta Trianguli 2. SolStation. Category:Dreugol system Category:Union of Democratic Planets